When user equipment (UE for short) requests a new service from a network-side device, the network-side device determines quality of service (QoS for short) description according to the service requested by the UE. The QoS description includes a bit (bit) rate, service delay information, and the like. The network-side device generates a QoS description set according to the QoS description.
In actual application, when a default bearer cannot provide QoS corresponding to the service requested by the UE, a bearer needs to be set up between the UE and the network-side device, to transmit the requested service. In the prior art, in a bearer setup process, the network-side device needs to, based on the QoS description set of the service, set up the bearer, to ensure that the established bearer can meet a QoS requirement of the service requested by the UE.
However, although bearer setup in the prior art may ensure the QoS requirement, a problem may occur: Actual experience of a user for the service is still poor even though the QoS requirement of the service is ensured.